The Big Fairy Tail Screw Up
by Hiriko Ito
Summary: Fairy Tail has a party in celebration for the coming of two special people to Fairy Tail. But things get a little too crazy and 'things' happen. The next day they can't remember what happened to them. But when they do remember, they're in for the shock of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

The Big Fairy Tail Screw Up

Chapter 1: We did what now?!

**Introduction:** Hey everyone! I'm Hiriko Ito and I'll be your Fairy Tail fanfiction writer today! This is my first time writing a fanfiction, and I'm really excited, I hope any of you who read this will enjoy it! Be aware that I may make spelling or grammar errors sometimes, but I'll try my best! Also this fanfiction, as you may have seen above, is rated T for teen, as you all know. I want to tell you now before you read the story that there may be mentions, or instances where I allude to some "_explicit"_ content, however there will be no graphic descriptions of this. If you're here for adult themes, you're in the wrong place. I want anyone who loves Fairy Tail to read it, not just adults! But anyways, this is getting long, so I'm gonna cut it off here. I really hope you enjoy my Fairy Tail fanfiction! (Note: This fanfiction is set about just after the Tartarus arc, if you haven't gotten that far, you may not want to read this, there may be spoilers!)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, as well Funimation and Kodansha. However I do own any characters I make, as well as this fan made story. Please support the official release.

It was just another ordinary day at the Fairy Tail guild hall, or so they thought, they thought today would be like any other day, but it wasn't gonna turn out that way at all. For little did they know, today was gonna be…

The Big Fairy Tail Screw Up!

"Attention everyone!" said a shout coming from across the guild hall. Everyone stopped their brawling and yelling and looked up at the upper level of the guild hall to look at the speaker. When they turned they looked up to see Master Makarov beckoning everyone closer. "What is it Gramps?" asked a curious Natsu. "I would like to call a meeting, I have an important announcement to make." Makarov said looking down at the guild hall. "I would like to announce that we have some new members in the guild." Makarov said beginning to speak. "After a lot of debate and convincing from me, the Magic Counsel has decided to let two people join the guild as a form of redemption for their crimes against the counsel." Makarov said sternly looking down at the guild as they murmured and whispered to each other. "What do you mean 'crimes against the counsel' Master?" Said Erza looking at Master Makarov puzzled.

"I think you'll understand when you see them." Makarov said with a slight smile on his face. "You two can come forward now" Master Makarov said turning around and beckoning to two hooded figures. The two people then walked forward, one appeared to be male, and one a female. After they had stepped forward they then removed their hoods from their hoods to reveal a shocking surprise. It was Meldy and Jellal! "Meldy?! Jellal?!" Erza said as she stared up at them in shock. "They're the ones joining the guild?" Erza said unable to stop staring up at them in confusion. "Yes Erza, is there something wrong with that?" Master said looking at Erza inquisitively. "No, not at all Master, I'm just shocked that the Magic Counsel allowed this!" Erza said looking at Master Makarov. "Yes, I know child, even I'm still surprised they allowed it, and like I said, it took a LOT of convincing from me" Master said tiredly as he sighed.

"Hah, who cares why they're here, we should just be happy they're here at all Erza!" Said Gray smiling calmly. "Yea, he's right, we should be happy we get to see them again, and above all have them join our guild!" Lucy said jumping into the conversation. "You're right guys, we should be glad." Said Erza smiling tenderly at her friends. "Yea! We should have a party to celebrate!" Shouted Natsu with a huge grin on his face as he pranced around dancing goofily. "What do you think Gramps?" Natsu shouted over to Makarov. "I think that's a great idea! We'll drink and dance all night!" Master said smiling and raising his hands in the air jumping around.

And so they danced and drank through the night, talking and having fun as they caught up with Jellal and Meldy. Pretty much everyone was getting drunk! Cana even convince Wendy, Romeo and the Exceeds to try some, poor Wendy, even just drinking a small amount made her tipsy, causing her to drink more. As well as everyone else. Things were getting crazier and crazier by the minute, people got drunker and drunker. And they acted wilder and wilder. They had so much to drink that eventually everything just went black as they all passed out, even Cana who could drink a sailor under the table lost consciousness. But that was the least of their problems, little did they know, that things had gotten MUCH crazier than they EVER thought possible.

The next day Natsu was the first to wake up and see what had happened, and would be shocked by what he saw. "Ugh, w-what…happened to me last night?" Natsu groaned sitting up. "Ah…" Natsu said in a whisper tone of voice as he winced in pain. His head felt like someone put it through the wringer and his entire body was sore and stiff. "Jeeze, I must have had a lot to drink, my head is killing me." He said as he held his head. He then realized that he felt kind of cold, and when he went to look why this is what he saw. "He looked down at himself only to see that his clothes were missing and had been replaced by a blanket. "What the, where are my clothes?" He said to himself as he looked up. And when he looked up he saw something that was even more shocking. The guild hall was a mess, there was food and beer everywhere, some tables and other furniture had been upturned, there were clothes strewn everywhere across the floor. Everyone was missing their clothes, and in their place they each had a blanket laid over them.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock mixed with dread and horror. This was the WORST he had ever seen in the history of Fairy Tail's parties. "Oh my gosh, this is crazy! The guild is a mess! And why is everyone naked?!" Natsu said in sheer horror of what could have happened the night before. Just then when he thought he was already freaking out, and thought it couldn't get any worse, it got worse. "Uhh…" said a groan from just beside Natsu. Afraid of what he would see Natsu slowly turned his head around to look at who it was. When he saw who was next to him his face of dread turned into one of pure horror. The person he saw there was… "Lucy?" Natsu asked nervously as he looked over at her without looking at her fully in order to respect her privacy because she, like everyone else, was naked with a blanket over them.

"Huh…?" Asked a tired Lucy as she slowly opened her eyes. As she became more aware she realized Natsu and her and nothing on but a blanket. The moment she realized this her eyes widened in terror and she immediately pulled the blanket further over her sitting up quickly and backing away as fast as possible bumping right into a table on its side. "N-Natsu, what's going on, why are we…" Lucy said, her sentence faltering as she remembered that there was a party last night. "Look around you." Natsu said looking away from Lucy. Taking his advice Lucy stood up and wrapped the blanket around her like a dress. She then looked around the guild hall as Natsu stood up wrapping his blanket around his waist like you would with a towel. "Wha…what on earth happened?" Lucy said after she looked around, then turning towards Natsu. "I don't know, it looks like things got pretty wild last night…" Natsu replied folding his arms over each other as he glanced around once more.

"I think that's kind of an understatement Natsu, I mean, look, why is everyone naked?!" Lucy yelled looking at Natsu in panicked concern. Just then they heard some movement nearby. They then looked to see that Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Wendy, Romeo, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus, Cana, the three Exceeds, Mira, Freed, Elfman, Evergreen, Bixlow and Lisanna all appeared to be sitting up gaining back their senses and clearing their heads. "Uh…, guys? What happened?" Erza said looking around with a look of confusion on her face. "Oh good, you guys are awake now too." Natsu said as he and Lucy approached the group. "Natsu? Lucy? What's going on?" Gray said sitting up as did everyone else. "I'm not entirely sure, I guess we all passed out after drinking so much." Natsu said shrugging. "Ugh, even I passed out from drinking?" Cana said wrapping herself in her blanket and standing up with everyone else. "Yea I guess so…" Juvia said looking over to Cana. "Jeeze, I can't believe this, the guild hall is a mess." Laxus said irratatedly. "Who cares about that? What matters is what happened to us?" Gajeel said looking at Laxus crossing his arms. "I don't have a good feeling about this you guys…" Levy said joining the conversation.

"Me neither." Said Jellal rubbing his head tiredly. "Same here." Romeo said looking concerned. "I'm scared Carla." Wendy said looking at the white Exceed. "Don't worry child, it's alright." Carla said taking Wendy's hand. "Well, there's no use in being upset about it, we should just figure out what we do now." Said Pantherlily calm, as usual. "You're right Pantherlily. But where do we start?" Erza said to the black Exceed. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." Said Happy sitting on Mira's shoulder. "Why don't I make us all some food while you guys find your clothes?" Mira said smiling happily. "That's a great idea sis!" Elfman said looking down at his sister. "Ok then I'll go find my clothes, then I'll start making breakfast, you guys go ahead and look for your clothes too." Mira said looking at everyone. "Ok!" Everyone said in unison as they parted ways to find their belongings. After a while of searching eventually everyone found their clothes and got to the bar just as Mira was finishing making breakfast. They then ate and chatted and as they did so more and more guild members woke up, found their things and came to eat. They all sat there together talking, like everything was fine, when they all knew it wasn't, something had happened, they knew it, but what? A little while later once they finished eating Mira, Freed, Bixlow, Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, Laxus, Cana the three Exceeds, Romeo, Wendy, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Jellal, Natsu, and Lucy all sat down at a table to figure out what happened to them.

"Ok everyone, we need to try and remember what happened, otherwise we'll never know, and that wouldn't be good" Said Mira now taking a serious tone, as she looked at everyone. "Right, here we go." Lucy said as she and everyone else in the group closed their eyes and concentrated. They all thought for a while, but nothing had come to them, they tried to 'retrace their steps' so to speak, to try and figure out what it was they couldn't remember. Nothing was coming, but then after about an hour of concentrating, drinking water, having Wendy use her magic to help get rid of everyone's head and body aches, and talking something happened. After that hour had passed and everyone was beginning to give up hope, all at the same time, they remembered.

They remembered EVERYTHING, everyone did, and at that very moment, the moment they all remembered, the all instantly opened their eyes. Staring at each other in utter shock. And then… "AHHHHH!" They all screamed as they came to realize what they had experienced. "I-I can't believe that me and…did…t-that?!" Lucy cried out hiding her face from view. "L-…" Was all Natsu cold say as he turned toward Lucy to speak to her, as he attempted to put his hand on her shoulder, only to have Lucy slap his hand away from her as she moved further down the large sofa they were sitting on, hiding under a blanket. (Warning: 'explicit' content ahead.) _"Me and Natsu…w-we had…s…se…sex…?" _Lucy thought to herself remembering what happened. _"And so did…and…and…made out…and…what?!" _ Lucy thought to herself, hardly believing what happened. This is what happened to each of them. (To make this less adult-ish I have decided to use a letter to refer to what happened to each couple, each couple can have more than one thing that happened. This is how it will go. S = Sex, MO= Made out, K= Kissed. This way, it can be a little less awkward for you [the reader] and me [the author] thank you for understanding!) Mira and Freed= K, MO. Bixlow and Lisanna= K, MO. Happy and Carla= K, and slight MO. Wendy and Romeo= K, MO (not extreme MO though). Elfman and Evergreen= K, MO. Gajeel and Levy= K, MO, S. Erza and Jellal= K, MO, S. Gray and Juvia= K, MO, S. Laxus and Cana= K, MO, S. Natsu and Lucy K, MO, S.

"Oh my." Said Mira placing her hands on her face smiling as she blushed. "Mira?! How are you calm about this?!" Erza said yelling franticly. "What? I don't see what's wrong with it?" Mira said pouting a tiny bit. "Mira! S-Something like this is meant to be special, n-not like this!" Erza yelled as she fought back tears of distress. "Jellal seems to be taking it better than you Erza." Mira said pointing at Jellal. Erza then turned to see Jellal looking shocked and nervous, but he was calmer than she was, that was obvious. "J-Jellal…why are you so calm about this?" Erza asked nervously. "I don't really know I guess it doesn't bother me as much…" Said Jellal quietly looking at the floor blushing slightly. "Lucy! You agree with me don't you? That this shouldn't be like this right?" Erza said pulling the blanket off slightly so she could see Lucy's face. "Yes, I agree with you Erza, but there's nothing we can do about it now…" Lucy replied solemnly. "You're right Lucy…" Erza sighed. "Well, I guess there's only one thing to say now…" Erza said standing up. "What's that Erza?" Said Lucy looking to see Erza stand up and turn towards all the men. "**YOU MEN BETTER TAKE RESPOSIBILITY FOR WHAT HAPPENED OR I'LL KILL YOU!" **Erza screamed at the men giving them the most terrifying evil glare they had ever seen her make. "Yes Ma'am!" Said all the men with terrified looks on their faces. "Good." Erza said calming down letting her expression return to normal. "Well then, let's talk about this first." Erza said as she sat back down and everyone relaxed, wiped their ears and sat up getting ready to talk through what happened.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2!**

**Author's Note: **Hey! What did you think of the first chapter? Pretty crazy right? Tell me what you think! Leave a review if you have the time, favorite my story and my account to stay updated if you enjoyed the first chapter! Chapter 2 will be out as soon as I can get it out to all you Fairy Tail fans! I would also like to credit my real life sister who helped me come up with some of the ideas in the story, you can go check out her account Akari Ito and support her work too! I think you'll like her stories! Her main story is already at like, about chapter 36-ish? That's a lot of chapters! I think she doing great! Anyway, that's all for now! Stay tuned! Hope you enjoyed! ~Hiriko Ito~


	2. Chapter 2

The Big Fairy Tail Screw Up Chapter 2: Dealing With The Consequences

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima, Kondansha, and Funimation. Please support the official release.

**CONTINUED FROM CHAPTER 1:**

"Okay..." Sighed Erza "Let's talk this through, this is Fairy Tail, we deal with our problems, we don't run away from them!" Erza said clenching her fist as she talked confidently. "You're right Erza." Lucy said as she took a deep breath. "Okay, to start off I want everyone to divide into groups of 2, basically whoever you, well, got 'involved' with last night and yourselves to pair up and talk this through, ok?" Erza said looking around at the assembled Fairy Tail members. "Okay Erza, we understand." They all replied as they stood up and got into pairs of two and walked of to go talk to each other in private.

Over at a separate table in the guild hall Natsu and Lucy went and sat down. After a few minutes of silence Natsu began to talk. "Lucy, I uh..., just want to say, I'm really sorry..." Natsu said putting his hands on the table clenching them into fists as he looked down at the table solemnly with a bit of anger because of what happened. "No, Natsu, it's really ok, I'm not mad at you." Lucy said putting her hand on Natsu's. "But, Lucy..." Natsu said as he relaxed his hands and looked up at Lucy with worriedly. "Natsu, really it's fine, I'm ok." Lucy said trying to convince Natsu that she was ok even though she really wasn't she wanted to avoid the conversation because she was afraid.

In all truth Lucy wanted to talk it through with Natsu but she was afraid to because she had no idea what to say. She was also afraid she might say something that she'd regret later on. Especially since she was finally realizing the truth about how she felt. You see lately Lucy had been thinking a lot about things because she was confused by some feelings she was having. Not long ago Lucy realized that she was in love with Natsu.

"Don't say that Lucy, I know you're lying, I can see it in your eyes." Natsu said looking Lucy right in the eyes. "But Natsu..." Lucy said looking at Natsu with a look of sadness on her face. "Lucy, you don't have to hide anything from me, I want you to talk to me, be honest, I want to help you." Natsu said looking at Lucy with a serious expression on his face. Lucy had never seen Natsu look this serious about something. "Natsu, thank you." Lucy said looking down as she struggled to fight back tears. "It's okay Lucy, I'm here for you." Natsu said as he smiled at Lucy. Lucy then took a deep breath and wiped off her face gaining her composure.

"Okay Natsu, let's talk." Lucy said smiling back at Natsu. "Ok, first thing I want to say once more, I'm really sorry Lucy, I'll do anything I can to make it up to you." Natsu said as he began the conversation looking at Lucy. "Thank you Natsu, for apologizing. I forgive you, to be honest, I'm really scared, but even though I'm scared I won't let that stop me from getting through this." Lucy said looking at Natsu sincerely. "Thanks Lucy, it means a lot to me, honestly I'm scared as well, but I don't want to ruin our friendship because of this, so I'm glad you're talking to me right now. Natsu said smiling solemnly.

"Of course, I don't want to ruin anything for us either, what happened was an accident, so I don't think anyone is to blame, honestly, knowing our crazy guild, we won't let this change anything. If it does change anything it will change things for the better not for the worse." Lucy said smiling brightly like usual. "I'm really glad you think that way Lucy, honestly I couldn't agree with you more!" Natsu said grinning from ear to ear."Hahaha, I figured you would Natsu." Lucy said laughing at his big grin. "Oh, another thing, what you were saying about things changing for the better...there's...something I've been meaning to say for a while now, but, I wasn't sure how. I guess now is as good of a time as any." Natsu said looking a bit nervous now.

_"What is Natsu talking about? What could it be that he wants to tell me? It sounds important..." _Lucy thought to herself as she looked at Natsu inquisitively. "What is it Natsu? You can tell me." Lucy said looking at Natsu a bit puzzled. "Uh, well, this isn't quite how I imagined this to happen but..." Natsu said taking a deep breath preparing to tell Lucy what he had to say. "Lucy...I'm in love with you..." Natsu said barely managing to speak the words because he was so nervous about what would happen once he said it. "Your...what?" Lucy said as she stared at Natsu shocked. Lucy then began to feel light headed as everything began to fade to black. "Lucy!" Was the last thing she heard Natsu shout as she fell unconscious.

A while later Lucy woke up to find herself in the guild's infirmary laying on a bed with a blanket over her. When Lucy woke up and saw where she was she looked and saw Natsu sitting in a chair that was pulled up next to her bed and he was leaning on the side of her bed with his head down facing Lucy while fast asleep with her hand placed in his. Lucy looked at Natsu and smiled taking his hand and holding it in more of a grip than just having it lay there. As soon as she did Natsu slowly opened his eye's and looked at Lucy. "Oh, Lucy you're awake...I'm so glad..." Natsu said smiling gently grabbing her hand in return. "What happened to me Natsu?" Lucy replied to Natsu looking at him confused.

"You passed out after what I said." Natsu said sitting up not letting go her hand. Lucy then remembered what Natsu had said. "Oh...yea, I remember now..." Lucy said looking down feeling a bit embarrassed. "I want you to know I meant what I said to you, it wasn't a joke or anything." Natsu said smiling at her. "So you really...you're really in love with me?" Lucy said looking down. "Yea, I know it took me a long time to figure it out, honestly I don't get why I didn't realize it sooner." Natsu said laughing. "Oh Natsu..." Lucy said as she started to cry letting out the tears she had been holding back. "Lucy what's wrong?" Natsu said as he stopped laughing looking at Lucy concerned. "I love you too Natsu." Lucy said through her tears as she leaned over and hugged Natsu tightly.

"Don't cry Lucy, it's okay now." Natsu said hugging Lucy back smiling because he was glad that she felt the same way about him as he did about her. He wanted to stay with Lucy for the rest of his life. He would do anything for her he would always be there for her.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER BACK IN THE GUILD HALL...**

"Oh there you are!" Mira said as Natsu and Lucy approached the bar looking especially happy. "Hey Mira." Lucy said smiling happily as she and Natsu sat down to talk to Mira. "I'm glad you're awake now lucy, I was starting to worry about you." Mira said smiling cheerfully as she wiped some dishes. "Thanks Mira, but I'm okay, Natsu looked after me." Lucy said smiling back at Mira. "Yea, speaking of which, you too seem really happy, is there something I should know?" Mira said smiling mischievously. "Uh, well, now that you mention it...me and Natsu are gonna be dating now..." Lucy said looking at Mira a little bit embarrassed although she was smiling while she talked.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" Mira exclaimed smiling excitedly. "Hahaha, Thanks Mira!" Natsu said joining in on the conversation. "Your welcome guys, are you going to tell the others?" Mira asked curiously. "Yea, we will, we were planning to in a little bit, but first I was wondering how the others were doing." Lucy said curious about what she missed while she was unconscious. "Oh not too much, the other pairs have been talking for a while, I think some of them might start dating as well." Mira said smiling excited to see what would happen.

"Yea, I couldn't agree more Mira." Lucy said grinning as she looked at all the pairs sitting and talking together happily. "Hahaha, yea, even I agree with you guys." Natsu said laughing as he looked around the guild hall. "Yea, well it's starting to get close to lunch now, I'm starting to get kinda hungry." Lucy said putting a hand on her growling stomach. "Yea me too." Natsu said agreeing. "Well, you're in luck, I'm starting to set things up for lunch right now so it shouldn't be long." Mira said as she took out some clean dishes and ingredients for making food.

"Hey Mira, is it hard to cook?" Natsu asked looking at Mira curiously as she took things out of the cupboards. "It can be, but with enough practice it becomes like second nature." Mira said as she began to mix different ingredients in a bowl. "Hey Mira, do you think you could teach me how to cook sometime?" Natsu asked Mira as he watched her. "You want to learn to cook Natsu?" Mira said looking at him a little bit surprised but at the same time happy.

"Yea, I mean, it might come in handy sometime right? So can you teach me Mira?" Natsu said smiling excitedly. "Sure, want to start learning now?" Mira asked Natsu bursting with joy. "Sure!" Natsu said as he went around behind the counter with Mira as she began to teach him while Lucy watched smiling to herself.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey guys, Hiriko here again. How did you like the second chapter? It's a bit shorter than the first, but I tried my best. I'll be writing chapter 3 soon but for now I need to rest and get some sleep. Hope you liked this chapter and I hope you'll like the next one too. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Big Fairy Tail Screw Up **_

_**Chapter 3: Icy water**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima, Kodansha, and Funimation. Please support the official release.

**CONTINUED FROM CHAPTER 2…**

Meanwhile, while Natsu was learning to cook, a certain ice magee and a certain water mage were sitting across from each other at a table fidgeting unsure of what they would say.

"Look, I'm…I'm sorry, about…what happened." Gray said nervously starting the conversation. "Gray, it's fine. I forgive you, besides, I'm not upset, after all it's no secret how I feel about you." Juvia said looking at Gray with a gentle smile. "How…how you…feel?" Gray said looking at Juvia perplexed. "I'm in love with you Gray." Juvia said simply smiling happily and blushing. "You're…in love with me?" Gray said looking at her surprised. "Yes, I am, I thought you knew." Juvia said looking at Gray puzzled. "So, all those times you said it…you really meant it?" Gray said trying to not look so surprised but failing.

"Yes, I did, why are you so surprised?" Juvia said looking at Gray wondering what he was thinking. "Well, I thought it was a bit sudden when you started saying it so I thought maybe you were just like that or maybe you were being nice or something like that." Gray said starting to feel more and more like an idiot with every passing second. "Oh, I guess it was sudden…but, you did save my life several times, I couldn't help but fall in love…" Juvia said looking down enough that her bangs hid her eyes. "…And I guess I just thought you knew…" Juvia said tears starting to fall from her face.

"Juvia I…I'm so sorry I…" Gray said trying to talk to Juvia. "It's fine, I understand, you don't feel the same way, it's okay." Juvia said her voice choking up. "No Juvia, you don't get it! I feel like an idiot because I do love you!" Gray said trying his best not to shout. "W-What?" Juvia said looking up quickly her crying coming to a halt. "Yes, it's true, I know how I may have acted around you, making it seem like I was not interested but…it was because I was unsure of how you felt, I feel like an idiot for being so blind, I'm sorry." Gray said reaching over the table to touch Juvia's face wiping her tears."Oh Gray…you are an idiot, but you're _**MY **_idiot." Juvia said standing up and walking to the other side of the table and sitting next to Gray putting her head on his shoulder.

Again meanwhile, while Gray and Juvia were getting cozy a certain blue haired boy and a certain red haired girl were staring at each other in silence waiting to see who would speak first.

"Erza look, I…I'm sorry." Jellal said doing his best to maintain his composure. "It's alright, I was afraid and upset at first but, I'm okay now, and I'm not upset, but I will except your apology and I do forgive you." Erza said smiling softly looking at Jellal with a sincere look on her face. "Are you sure, I mean after all we…" Jellal said his sentence trailing off not being able to finish it. "I know, and although it was a surprise and not how I imagined this sort of thing would happen to me, I'm okay. Besides, at least…it was with you…" Erza said blushing trying not to lose her composure. "With…me? How does that change things?" Jellal said looking at Erza curious what she was going to say next. Erza's heart was pounding she wanted to tell him the truth but she was afraid to, she'd never felt like this before so this would be the first time she ever said this to anyone. "I…well…" Erza said trying to muster up enough courage to speak her mind. "It's okay, you don't need to be nervous Erza." Jellal said looking at Erza kindly.

"Okay then…I love you Jellal." Erza said finally being able to speak the words she had waited so long to speak. Erza did it, she actually said it and she was happy she was able to tell him the truth. The only problem now is that she didn't know what Jellal would say in response. "I love you too Erza." Jellal said smiling gently. "Wha…" Erza tried to say but before she could finish her sentence Jellal stood up and walked around the table and sat next to Erza facing her towards him. As soon as he turned her towards him he placed his lips on hers in a kiss. Erza was shocked at first but soon relaxed. After remaining kissing for a few seconds they release each other and stopped kissing. "Jellal…I really do love you." Erza said leaning on him. "I love you too Erza." Jellal said putting his arm around her.

Once again meanwhile, while Erza and Jellal were being lovey-dovey a certain lightning mage and a certain alcohol drinking brunette were sitting at the bar having a cold one contemplating what to say.

"So…last night was fun." Cana said then taking a sip of her drink. "Cana!" Laxus shouted practically choking on his drink. "What?" Said Cana looking at Laxus perplexed. "How can you just say something like that so calmly." Laxus said looking back at her utterly confused. "Well, I thought it would be okay because you seemed calm." She said now staring down into her cup.

"Well, I thought maybe if would try to be calm so you wouldn't be nervous or something like that." Laxus said now staring at his own cup. "Yeah after all…" Cana tried to say but let her sentence trail off. "…We made a mistake…" Laxus finished. "That's not what I was going to say, but now I know that you think it was a mistake then huh?" Said Cana gripping her cup tighter in despair. "Cana I…" Laxus tried to say but was cut off. "So it was just some drunken mistake then?" She said her eyes stinging as she fought back tears. Cana then tried to get up and leave but before she could Laxus reached out a hand and grabbed her wrist. Laxus then grabbed her shoulders turning her around and looked her in the eyes. "Cana, when I said a mistake I didn't mean what happened between us, the mistake was that we were drunk, the rest was no mistake." Laxus said looking at her with a serious expression on his face.

"It wasn't?" Cana asked confused looking up at Laxus. "No absolutely not." He replied. "Why not?" She asked looking at him. "Because I love you." Laxus said then smiling. "You wha-" Cana tried to say but was then cut off when Laxus suddenly leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Cana was so surprised she couldn't even move, she simply stood there letting him kiss her. After a few moments Laxus let her go and she looked back up at him and said smiling "I love you too Laxus."

**AN: **Hey everyone! Hiriko here again! I decided it was time to put out some content after a long time away. Sorry for the long wait, I've been so busy with school and some family issues lately. So a VERY belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all you guys! Also a late happy birthday to my sister (in real life) Akari Ito, she's a great writer and has multiple stories if you like my stuff go check her out, I get a lot of inspiration from her her birthday was on January 9th so it's late but I wanted to say it anyway. Also Happy Valentines Day, and Daylight Savings! Love you guys! Keep up the support! I promise I won't let this happen again! ~Hiriko Ito~


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Big Fairy Tail Screw Up**_

_**Chapter 4: What now?**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima, Kodansha, and Funimation. Please support the official release.

While all the others, who are now couples, were talking Gajeel and Levy were also talking, or were going to talk. "Levy, before you say anything, I want to apologize. It's not really my style to apologize but in this case it's rude not too." Gajeel said sighing now that he got that off his chest. "It's okay, I accept your apology." Levy said calmly. "Thanks, I'm glad, I'm not sure what I'd do if you were mad." Gajeel said chuckling slightly. "Yea, but that aside, there's something I want to tell you." She said taking a deep breath. "Hm? What is it?" Gajeel inquired. "I like you Gajeel, more than just a friend." Levy said seriously. "Levy-" Gajeel began to say but was cut off. "It's okay, I understand how you are with these kind of things, and even if you feel the same way I'm not sure I'm prepared to be in a relationship." Levy said looking a little downcast. "I understand how you feel, I feel the same way, how about we just stay friends, at least for now, we can address the situation later on. How's that sound?" Gajeel asked hoping this would put Levy's mind at ease. "Sure, that sounds like a good idea, thank you." Levy said smiling. Levy and Gajeel both stayed there and continued to chat for a while as Levy brought out a book. While they were talking over at the bar by Natsu and Lucy, Happy and Carla sat on the counter. (Because they're so small.) "This is like a dream come true." Happy said happily. (Of course.) "Take this seriously Happy!" Carla said giving happy a scolding flick to the head. "Ow, okay, okay…I'm sorry." Happy said now pouting. "Calm down." Carla sighed. "I can't, your mad at me." Happy said looking at Carla sadly. "I'm not mad at you I just want you to take this matter seriously because it's so important." Carla said giving Happy a smile. "Okay then, I'm sorry, not just for being a goof but also for what happened." Happy said feeling a little worried. "It's alright, I forgive you, I'm not mad about what happened either." Carla said slightly embarrassed.

"Really?" Happy said surprised. "Yea, I care about you Happy, but you can be such a goof." Carla said laughing slightly. "I care about you too Carla, and I'll do my best to not be so dumb." Happy said also laughing. As Happy and Carla both sat there they soon got to talking to the others at the bar. While all that was going on Romeo and Wendy were now going to face what happened too. "Wendy, I'm sorry." Romeo said embarrassed. "I-It's okay." Wendy said sheepishly. "Are you really okay with this." Romeo said a little surprised. "I am embarrassed and kinda nervous, but I'm not upset, I forgive you." Wendy said smiling her adorable smile. "Thanks Wendy, I'm glad you're not upset, I mean 'cause I…" Romeo faltered wondering wether or not he was ready to tell Wendy the truth. "What is it Romeo?" Wendy said feeling a little worried. "I like you Wendy." Romeo said, his face becoming pink. "You like me, as in…love?" Wendy said blushing in surprise. "Yea…I know it's kind of sudden, but I thought it seemed like an appropriate time to tell you." Romeo said as he calmed down. "I, uh… I like you too Romeo…" Wendy said blushing more. "Really?" Romeo said caught a little bit off guard since he didn't know when she would give him and answer, or if she even felt the same way. "Yea." Wendy said blushing but also smiling. Wendy and Romeo sat there and continued to talk for a while.

**LATER…**

"You all worn out now?" Lucy laughed as she looked at Natsu slumped over the bar counter. "What can I say? Cooking is hard." Natsu said sighing as he sat up and stretched. "I suppose so, but it'll get better. Hold on, I forgot to ask, why did you want to learn how to cook all of the sudden? I mean you do know how to cook somewhat." Lucy said now realizing how strange it was. "Well for starters, we all know my cooking skills aren't very good, besides I thought it would be good to learn. Natsu said. "Oh, that makes sense, it that really all though?" Lucy said a little suspicious. (Not in a bad way.) "Yea, why?" Natsu said confused. "Just wondering." Lucy said passing it off casually. "Okay then." Natsu said letting it go. Lucy was glad Natsu let it go, she didn't want to let him know that she was a little suspicious of why he wanted to learn to cook, after all he was never interested in the concept until now. _"What could Natsu be thinking." _Lucy wondered to herself. Soon enough the day went by and it was evening and it was time for everyone to go home, Natsu had left early because "he had something to do" Lucy herself had just walked out the door and was on her way home now herself. "I wonder why Natsu is acting so strange, I know it's probably not because of what happened, because we already talked about that and got that sorted out, so what could he be up to?" Lucy said to herself as she walked home. Finally Lucy arrived at her apartment. "Ahh, it's good to be home." Lucy sighed happily. Putting her things down Lucy then went over to her dresser to get some pajamas and clean underclothes. She put her clothes in the bathroom and put her dirty clothes in the wash. She the went back to the bathroom and ran a bath. As she waited for the bathtub to fill up Lucy looked at herself in the mirror and noticed something strange. "Hm? What's this?" Lucy said looking at the right side of her neck where she saw a small thing that looked like a tattoo of a red dragon. "What is this? A red dragon? Where'd this come from?" Lucy said in surprise. "Hm, I guess I'll have to ask Natsu if he knows tomorrow." Lucy said then turning around and turning off the water. (These next few sentences may be a bit _'strange' _if you know what I mean.) "Ngh!" Lucy cried out as she began to sit down in the soothing warm water she felt a twinge of pain down close to her gut. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about what happened between me and Natsu…of course I'm sore now." Lucy sighed. (Even more _'strange' _in the next sentence or two.) "After all I am- no, was a virgin. I knew it was supposed to hurt, but I didn't realize it would hurt _**this **_much." Lucy said as she slid down further into the warm water. After soaking for about half an hour Lucy finally got out of the tub and unplugging the drain and drying off getting into her pajamas and went and laid down on her bed. "Ugh, I'm so tired after today, so much has happened in one day it makes my head spin. And I wonder what this mark on my neck means, I really hope Natsu knows." Lucy said to herself as she fell asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

"It's already 9:30 Lucy should have been here by now!" Natsu exclaimed as he was becoming worried. "Yes, she normally would have been here and hour ago." Erza said as she too was worried. "Maybe I should go see if she's okay." Natsu suggested. "Yea, that seems like a good idea." Erza said in agreement. A little while later Natsu arrived at Lucy's house. He then jumped up to the second floor and opened the window next to her bed as he usually did. Once he got up to the window he saw that Lucy was fast asleep and she looked like she was in some kind of pain or something. "Lucy! Hey, Lucy are you okay?!" Natsu said as he jumped in through the window over her bed and landed on the other side of her bed safely. "Lucy, wake up!" Natsu said shaking Lucy trying to wake her up. Just then as Natsu was shaking Lucy her hair shifted off her neck to reveal the red dragon on the right side of her neck. (Bad word incoming.) "Damn, I totally forgot! I gotta get Lucy to Wendy!" Natsu said as he picked up Lucy and jumped out the window closing it behind him. As Natsu ran down the street carrying Lucy people began to stare. "Ugh, why does everyone have to stare, can't they mind their own business?" Natsu said to himself as he began to run faster to try and avoid the stares. Natsu quickly arrived at the guild and kicked the door open running into the guild. "Wendy! Can you help me?" Natsu shouted as tilted his head toward the infirmary as he ran over to it with Lucy still in his arms. "Natsu, what's wrong?!" Wendy said running into the infirmary after Natsu. "Natsu tell me!" Wendy demanded as she ran into the room and saw Natsu putting Lucy down on one of the beds. "Look for yourself." Natsu said pointing to the mark on Lucy's neck. "I understand." Wendy said with a serious expression on her face. Wendy then sat down on a chair next to Lucy and began to use a special spell different from any other spell she has. Just then Erza entered the room looking worried. "Natsu, Wendy, what's wrong with Lucy?" Erza demanded. "It's okay, she's fine." Wendy said calmly. "She doesn't look fine." Erza said sitting down on a chair. "Don't worry, she'll be okay, I promise." Wendy said again. "Will you at least tell me what's going on?" Erza said exasperated. "Alright, I'll tell you while Wendy heals Lucy." Natsu said sighing. "Okay." Erza said nodding. "It's something that happens when a dragon slayer and another person who isn't a dragon slayer…well, you know…mate…" Natsu said looking away trying to hide the blush on his face. "And well even though we dragon slayers are human a normal persons body at first will see it as foreign but will eventually adapt but at first it can make them sick, so Wendy is using a special type of healing magic for this specifically." Natsu said sighing. "When you say that her body sees _'it' _as foreign, you mean…" Erza said not finishing her sentence knowing there was no need to say it. "Yea…and please don't say it, it's already embarrassing enough." Natsu said with a sigh. "Don't worry, I didn't plan on it." Erza said with a slight laugh. "Good." Natsu said again turning away blushing.

After about an hour of Wendy using her magic periodically and waiting finally something happened. "Nnh, where am I?" Lucy said as she opened her eyes and sat up. Lucy looked around to find that she was in the infirmary and there was nobody around. "What happened to me?" Lucy said as she tried to get up. Just as she tried to stand up Natsu came into the room. "Lucy! You're awake!" Natsu said as he ran over to Lucy. "Natsu, what happened to me?" Lucy said confused. "You hadn't come to the guild and I was getting worried so I went to find you and saw you sleeping but you looked like you were in pain, then I saw the mark on your neck and I brought you here and Wendy helped you." Natsu said also explaining everything he told Erza. "I see." Lucy said as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I know it's kind of weird but it can't be avoided." Natsu said embarrassed. "It's fine Natsu, I understand." Lucy said with a smile. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Natsu said grabbing something from beside him. "Here, Erza went and got this for you while you were asleep." Natsu said as she handed Lucy some clothes. "Thanks Natsu." Lucy said with a smile. "No problem, but you should really thank Erza, I'll go outside and let you change in private." Natsu said smiling back at Lucy. "Thanks Natsu I really appreciate it." Lucy said as Natsu opened the door. "No problem Lucy." Natsu said as he left.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Hey everyone! Hiriko here again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I said I wouldn't take so long with a chapter again and I'm keeping my promise, even though I am no pretty tired! Also a belated happy Saint Patricks day! I hope you guys like this chapter, as always if you can write a review, let me know how I'm doing and what you think of the story, it really helps! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Big Fairy Tail Screw Up**

**Chapter 5: Facing Your Fears**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima, Kodansha, and Funimation. Please support the official release.**

Elsewhere in the guild Gajeel had been sitting having his morning coffee with mercury in it (since mercury is liquid metal) when he saw Natsu burst into the guild carrying Lucy. "Uh oh." Gajeel said to himself his face turning gray like his metal the moment he realized what was happening. Gajeel then stood up and ran out the door leaving a confused Mira at the bar looking back and forth between the infirmary door and the guild entrance. After a while Gajeel finally arrived at his destination. Fairy Hills. This was where Levy stayed, as well as many other Fairy Tail girls.

Gajeel then jumped up onto the ledge of a window. Sliding the window open Gajeel climbed into the room. Where he saw Levy passed out on the floor. "Damn, I can't believe I forgot about this." Gajeel sighed picking up Levy and carrying Levy toward the window. (Wait, how does Gajeel know where Levy lives? You might be asking this question right now, I'll just leave you to ponder that. Maybe I'll explain later. Maybe.)

Gajeel soon arrived back at the guild and carried Levy into the infirmary to see that Natsu and Wendy were also there still helping Lucy. As soon as Gajeel walked in the others immediately knew what was going on. Wendy then stood up and walked over to the bed next to Lucy's and beckoned to Gajeel to set her down. Obeying Gajeel walked over and gently set Levy down on the bed and Wendy got to work.

Gajeel then grabbed a chair putting it next to the bed and sat down on it facing towards Natsu and Lucy. "You too, huh?" Natsu said with a sigh. "Yep." Gajeel said also sighing. "How come you guys never brought this up before?" Lucy asked feeling a little out of the loop. "Because we didn't need to." Natsu said shrugging. "Still, you'd think this kind of thing would be important." Lucy said feeling a little exasperated.

"Yea, but it's not exactly something you just bring up casually in conversation. _**'Hey guys, a dragon slayers DNA conflicts with normal DNA and makes them sick for a while' **_You see what I mean?" Gajeel said crossing his arms. "Okay, okay. I get it, but c'mon! This is me _**AND **_Levy's bodies were talking about, I just wish we could have known!" Lucy said trying to hide the fact that she was about to cry. "Yea, right, sorry." Gajeel said sighing. "It's fine." Lucy said leaning against the wall.

"Speaking of which, are you okay Lucy? It looks like somethings bothering you." Natsu said his brow furrowed with a look of concern. "Yea, I'm…I'm okay, just…a little on edge I guess." Lucy said. "Why are you on edge Lucy?" Natsu asked pulling his chair closer to her. "Just with what's going on, it's all so new and different." She replied looking over at the sleeping Levy. "Yea I know, I'm…really sorry Lucy." Natsu said feeling crestfallen. "It's okay I told you that you don't need to apologize, besides I've already forgiven you anyway." Lucy said smiling warmly. "Yea you're right, thanks Lucy." Natsu said smiling back.

"Guys! Levy's waking up." Wendy said turning toward the others smiling looking proud of herself. "Good job Wendy." Natsu said patting Wendy on the head. "Thanks Natsu." Wendy said happily. Everyone went and gathered around Levy. Levy then opened her eyes to see Wendy, Lucy, Natsu and Gajeel gathered around her. "What's going on?" Levy said sitting up realizing she was in the guilds infirmary. "You were at home asleep, or rather passed out so we brought you here." Gajeel said turning his chair toward her slightly so he could see everyone.

"Why? I was just asleep I don't understand." Levy said confused.

"How about you guys step out of the room for a minute and I'll explain things to Levy and Wendy can go get Levy some clothes." Lucy said looking at the others. "Okay, I'll take Carla so I can go quicker, c'mon guys, let's leave them alone." Wendy said as she, Natsu and Gajeel walked out the door closing it behind them.

Soon enough Lucy had explained everything to Levy and Wendy was back with Levy's clothes and Levy had gotten changed. "I see." Levy said sighing as she sat back down on her bed. "Yea, and we have to stay here for a while so Wendy can keep an eye on us to make sure we're really okay." Lucy said also sitting down on her bed. "I'm scared Lu-chan." Levy said looking like she wanted to cry.

"I know Levy I am too, but I promise we'll get through this." Lucy said looking at her friend encouragingly. "Thanks Lu-chan it helps to hear you say that." She replied relaxing a little bit. "Of course, that's what friends are for." Lucy said feeling relieved that Levy seemed to be calming down. "Say Lucy, do you want to have kids some day?" Levy asked after a moment of silence. "Yea, I think I do, what about you Levy?" Lucy asked.

"Yea I'd like to someday too." Levy said with a sigh looking out the window.

"Why the sudden interest Levy?" Lucy asked looking out the window too. "I was just thinking about it because of what happened, don't you think it's possible we might end up pregnant?" She said her brow furrowed in obvious concern. "Yea I guess you're right about that, but _**no matter what **_happens we'll figure it out. "I suppose you're right, but I can't help but worry about it." Levy said turning away from the window and looking at Lucy.

"I know, I worry about it too, but in the end there's not much you can do." Lucy said returning Levy's solemn gaze. "There are other options…" Levy said her sentence trailing off. "I know what you mean, but you and me both know that for us that's _**not **_an option, _**no matter what the case**_." Lucy said with a serious tone. "Yes, I'm aware of that and I _**wouldn't **_or rather, I _**couldn't **_do that anyway, I was just thinking about it." I don't understand how anyone could do something like that." She replied. "To take the life of a child before it even has a chance. It's too sad." Lucy added solemnly.

"Yes, and it makes me happy to know that _**nobody**_, _**NOBODY**_ in Fairy Tail would ever do something like that…" Levy continued. "…And _**no matter what**_ happens we all support each other." Lucy said finishing Levy's sentence. "So what do you say? Wanna go and see the others now?" Levy asked with a smile. "Yea, let's go." Lucy said returning Levy's smile. Lucy and Levy then got up and left the infirmary to find the others. They eventually found them and sat down and talked for a while not bringing up what they had been talking about in the infirmary.

_**A FEW WEEKS LATER…**_

After talking with the other for a while Lucy said she was gonna go take a walk because she wanted some fresh air. As Lucy walked along the road she saw a woman and her husband. The woman was pregnant. She was smiling so happily, and so was her husband, they seemed so happy about the baby they would soon have.

Watching the couple talk and smile brought warmth to Lucy's heart. _"I hope I can be happy like that. Me and my husband joyously awaiting our baby's arrival."_ Lucy thought to herself. _"If, or rather when I get married, because I do plan to, I wonder if we will be able to achieve that happiness." _She continued as she stared at the pair. As she was staring, the couple must have notice her gaze. They looked a bit surprised but then simply chuckled and smiled at Lucy and they said something to her that she couldn't hear but she was able to look at their lips to tell what they said. Their words were as follows:

"_**Good Luck young lady, we'll be rooting for you."**_

Lucy could only stand there staring for a moment longer out of surprised before she smiled back at the couple and waved to them as they walked away. "Thank you! Goodbye!" Lucy shouted as they left. They then turned around smiled and waved then went on their way.

A little while later Lucy arrived back at the guild in time for lunch. Upon entering the guild Lucy was pleased to see that it appeared that everyone seemed to be getting along despite the recent events. The, spotting Natsu sitting behind the bar talking to Mira Lucy made her way over and took a seat on a bar stool. "Hey Natsu, hey Mira." Lucy said cheerfully. "Hey Lucy!" The white-haired bartender greeted.

"Luce, I'm glad you're back I was about to go looking for you. I wanted to talk to you about something." Natsu said excitedly. "Hmm? Luce?" Lucy said looking at Natsu slightly confused. "Yea, it's a nickname I came up with! Do you like it?" Natsu said grinning. "Yea, I do. I think it's sweet you thought of a nickname for me." Lucy said trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. "Good, I'm glad." Natsu then giving Lucy a kiss on the forehead before heading into the back room with Mira to get some things.

"_I wonder what that was for." _Lucy thought to herself. "Oh well, it was nice so I guess the reason doesn't matter." She thought finishing her sentence. After a few minutes of sitting at the bar alone Lucy finally saw Natsu and Mira come out of the back room. "Sorry we took so long Lucy, we had a little trouble finding what we needed. I guess I need to re-organize." Mira said with a small chuckle.

"That's okay Mira, I understand." Lucy said also letting out a small laughed empathizing with Mira. "Natsu now that we have our things shall we get started?" Mira said turning to Natsu. "Sure." Natsu replied enthusiastically. "Okay, you head on back into the kitchen and I'll meet you there." Mira said nodding towards the kitchen as if signaling Natsu. "Okay, see you there." Natsu said as he walked off. As soon as Natsu left Mira turned back towards Lucy. "Here Lucy I made you some lunch, I'd stay and keep you company but I have to go help Natsu." Mira said look at Lucy. "That's fine, I can always find someone to talk to." Lucy replied. "Thanks Lucy." Mira said with a smile. "You're welcome!" Lucy said as Mira walked away and disappeared into the kitchen.

_"Well I guess since they're busy I might as well go make a call." _Lucy thought to herself before sliding off the barstool and walking to the guilds library. Once she got to the library she went to a quiet corner and sat down on a chair taking out a communication lacrima.

After a short while someone finally answered_. "Hello, I'd like to make an appointment. Oh, right. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Yes, you have an opening tomorrow? That sound perfect. Mhm thanks, bye." _After finishing talk Lucy hung up and set the lacrima back down on the table.

Getting up from her chair and leaving the library Lucy entered the main guild hall and made her way over to the bar. Taking a seat on one of the stools Lucy put her elbows on the counter and rested her chin in her hands. After she had done that she looked around the guild and the finally rested her gaze on the counter and sighed.

_"Oh I wish you were here I really need to talk to you right now. I don't know what to do. Oh, I really need you…mom."_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! I'm finally back after a long hiatus! Sorry for the long wait, things have been really hectic lately. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me a while because of my normal life and lack of inspiration. But I hope it turned out ok! By the way I keep forgetting to tell you guys that I have a DeviantArt account! I also have an email I've set up specifically for my FanFiction and DeviantArt accounts. You can check me out here:

My Email: hirikoito

My DeviantArt: .com

Thanks! Bye for now!

~Hiriko Ito~


End file.
